Green
by xFlywithmeforever
Summary: After Sabine was humiliated in front of her whole year, it's hard for her to go home. When 2 guys ask if they can help her she can't do anything than let them help.


**Authors note: First of all: This is my first fanfic I'm uploading! I've been writing 2 more fanfics but they are **

**1. Not finished or 2. Not good/interesting enough. Not that this is better but I wanted to write something and post it. So this idea came in my head a few hours ago and I thought it would be best if I just wrote it down and shared it with you! I'm not from an English speaking country (unfortunatly) so if you see any mistakes, Please tell me! Also: There is not much starkid in it now, but I promise next chapter there will be! 2 to be exactly! I hope you like it and please leave a review! (and I had no idea for a title)**

Chapter 1

"Do you know why we suddenly have English class together?" Asked Thomas while he went to sit next to me.

"I don't know, he's always doing crazy things so just hope this class is over very fast!"

We sat in the auditorium of our school. Well.. school College to be excactly. We are in our second year of our 4 years of studying to become a analyst. And because it was required, we were at english class. We didn't learn much because our teacher is just… he's not good at english. Well we think he isn't, he says he studied in England. And now you are just curious why we would have a english teacher who can't give that subject. I'm living in Holland or the Netherlands, it's just how you want to say it. I saw our teacher getting on the stage, walking towards the microphone.

"I won't tell you why all of you are here, I can't say that yet. But it's easier to do it this way than 3 times the same way." He started. "I will ask 1 person of every class to come up here, and answer some questions or do something, the last person standing will win. I will say the class and the person right behind it; M2-8A Bas, M2-8-B Sabine and M2-8-C Thomas "

"O crap" I muttered and looked to my right where my classmates sat. They were just laughing at me! I just decided to get up and walk towards the stage behind Thomas.

When we were standing there I felt nervous. Last class he had told us to prepare a job application which we should prepare in the previous class… guess what? Our conversation went about chocolate chip cookies! I am so screwed.

"So this period you are going to 'battle' eachother to win this big prize! All you need to do is answer the questions correctly" I looked at Thomas and we both needed to contain our laughter when he said 'battle'. Who does he think he is?

"I'm so bad at these things" I whispered, Thomas seemed to heard it because he leaned towards me and whisperd back "So that makes it easier for me to win!" I pushed him back, laughing and wanted to tell him that I'm not giving up this easy, but I was being cut off by our teacher.

"so, are you guys ready? This is the first round, 4 questions, the one who has the least correct answers is going back to his or her seat. These questions have nothing to do with your study" I was afraid, this was except some fandom stuff something I knew things about.

"Question 1: What is a portkey?" I was in shock. This couldn't be! A portkey?

"A Portkey is an enchanted object that when touched will transport the one or ones who touch it to anywhere on the globe as decided upon by the enchanter" I said looking relieved, if this was the first round. I felt Thomas and Bas both looking at me.

"good answer Sabine, 1 point" "To_ Hufflepuff_" muttered Thomas "I heard that!" And I tried to push him off stage, unaware of all the people watching us. He always makes stupid jokes on me because I'm a Hufflepuff.

"Question 2" he went on as nothing happend "What is the powder which makes it able for whitches and wizards to transport between fireplaces?"

"FLOPOWDER" I yelled a little to enthausiastic

"Question 3 what is the spell which killed the parents of Ha-"

"Avada kedavra!" I heard Thomas say. I was getting irritated! I knew everything about Harry Potter, why does he has to ruin it! I looked to my right, Bas was just standing there, he had no idea what this was about.

"So now the last question, I have found this one online on some site, so I apologize if it has nothing to do with this, but it was a page full of Harry {otter stuff." I sighed, why does he have to make it sound so stupid, why did he choose this subject actually?

"Where have you been all of my live?" I thought so hardI!I looked to Thomas, He really didn't know this one. Bas knew nothing about it and really wanted to answer this question! This was just Impossible, look when it was Harry Potter or even Starkid related it was so simple but this wa-

"In a cupboard under some stairs!" I screamed, I was so happy I got this one! Everybody was quiet, great now they think I'm some sort of weird fangirl type… which ofcourse was totally not true! Or maybe a little!

"So apparently that was a Harry Potter thing!" the teacher went on "so now Bas! You have to leave the stage, go back to your place!" After Bas left it was quiet for a moment.

"Because Sabine has 3 points and Thomas has 1, he will be able to do something. If he does not, you will have the chance to do it instead" great.. I knew Thomas, and no way he would not do something even if it was really gross! While watching Thomas getting instructions whispered in his ear I felt uncomfortable. Why would they have to whisper? I saw Thomas getting his evil grin and looking towards me very fast. This isn't going well I thought by myself. He walked towards the front of the stage and I immediatly did a few steps back.

"So Thomas decided to take this oppertunity to win 5 points" and it suddenly went so fast! Thomas grabbed a bucket from the front of the stage, ran towards me while I was trying to run away, grabbed my arm and trew the entire content over me.

"What the..?" I rubbed something out of my eyes so I could see again. This was dirty! And.. GREEN "What?" I couldn't even finish my scentence.

"It looks like somebody's got to take a shower" I hear him say behind me

"You are going to be so dead! I.. I.. What is this?" It was everywhere. "It's green paint" I heard my teacher say great… Did he say paint?

"Like you need to stand in a shower for ages kind of paint?" I asked quietly

"Yes! But don't worry it will go of! Ofcourse, or else we would not have done this!" my teacher answerd. Great! It was official! I already hate hanging on other people but this was just terrible! I turned towards Thomas

"You knew my dad is rebuilding our bathroom!" I said maybe a little to loud.

"I can't even shower at home!" He looked a little startled

"I'm sorry! I forgot, but You have no idea what you can win with this quiz!" I looked at him while my eyes started tearing. Why do boys always have to think about winning something? I was trying to hold in my crying until I vaguely heard some chords and someone started to sing: "Underneath these stairs I hear the sneers and feel the glares of my cousin, my uncle, and my aunt." But I was already gone, I ran into the closest bathroom and hide in a toilet.


End file.
